Glory and Acceptance
by Vau
Summary: Chapter 3 up: Dib sits and thinks. A bit of a serious IZ fanfic, from Dib's point of view.
1. Glory

Author's Note: Alright, this is my first fanfic on here, and I'm not sure where I want to go with it. I know that alot of this is probably OOC, but, considering its my first Invader Zim fanfic, I was hoping you'd all let me live. I would appriciate what you all think of it, and all that. If this is similar to anyone else's, tell me, because I haven't read many fanfics on here. Oh man. I'm nervous.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character mentioned in this. Unless I made one, which I probably won't.  
  
Line after line of intricate code flickered down across the screen, explaining complex theories, and diagrams from the normal to the paranormal. Photos of large beastly objects, objects that seemed suspended in the air without reason, and the diagram of a single creature, or person, depending on who viewed these files. But to these eyes, it was a creature, a creature in a very bad disguise.  
  
Just recently I had put the camera in its home, and obviously, my foe, so simply titled 'Zim' had yet to notice it. Which, also, depending on who you were, it would be a federal offense by breaching privacy, or a huge, mind blowing scandal. For me, the latter. For once, I would have my true victory, and expose that monstrosity to the general public, and be un-mocked. It would be my true glory.  
  
I remember with estranged detail my passage into his home, slinking past that pathetic things 'Zim' called security. Everything was wide open, and lain out in front of me, beckoning. Beckoning me to enter. How could I deny such a call, one that was telling me such sweet tales of glory, and, of true acceptance? I couldn't. Not now, not ever. No mortal man should be immune to such calls and desires, but obviously, I am either something more than mortal, or less.   
  
Silently, I passed through his window, right into the massive lair itself, which, as I had seen before, was not all pleasing to what I wanted. I could get NOTHING with this room. Nothing at all, save the Gir bot's random screaming and running about madly; and no one would believe that. If I must say anything, human kind is blind; but back to the main subject.   
  
I knew the place inside and out by now. Every nook and cranny, every curve, twist, and color. It was essential to know it like this, essential to every plan I could ever create, concoct, or even place slight thought upon.  
  
And it was silent. Not a single sound from any point in the house. Not an explosion, scream, or footfall. It was creepy, and sent a shiver down my spine. Yet I would not be daunted by such, and all it did was fuel my resolve, fuel my desire to expose. Slinking down to his underground lair, I stood in shock for mere seconds.  
  
About me was grand technology I couldn't even fathom at this point, and I seriously doubted even Zim knew what many of the things there were; the poor fool. Everything was down, computer, lights, security. Something had obviously happened, and Zim was out looking for something to fix it; or he didn't know. Either way was working plainly for me.  
  
Grabbing a set of low hanging cords, I heaved myself up, until I reached the top of every cord, wire, and odd contraption in the place. Placing the camera in a place that even I would have a hard time spotting, I grinned. I must admit, tales of bravado and adventure twisted my mind around, and me staring everyone, delighting the hundreds who listened on in my head.  
  
Crawling down, I heard him. Though, he was not the first thing I heard. The scratchy creak of the front door reached me first, through the twisted pipes.  
  
"GIR!" I can still hear him shout. "GIR!"  
  
From below me, I saw the movement of that robot, followed by the blue-green glow of the lights on his body. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YOU HAVE TAQUITOS?!" With the ear piercing scream, it left my presence.  
  
I knew I only had mere moments to escape the base, lest I was captured, and never found. Jumping down, I looked about madly, hoping for some sort of escape route, yet I saw none. Dashing to the door I came through, I headed back up. I would have to make a mad dash past Zim.   
  
"No Gir, I didn't get you any taquitos."  
  
"Awwwww…"  
  
All of it, every moment made my heart race faster, and it felt on the verge of explosion as I ran through the opening doors, past Zim and Gir, leaving the two of them blinking and confused. What a rush, it was something unknown to me. That dangerous feeling, accompanied by a lust for more, and the panicking feeling of 'not again, not again.' It was pure bliss.  
  
Often I come off as insane, but I must urge you, I am in my right mind. It is everyone else who is insane, with their petty ways and lives, ignoring everything about them. I swear, often I wish Zim would kill them all, and leave me alone on a barren planet, so I wouldn't have to deal with everything at every moment. Constant, lonely, existence so I may go about and prove to myself that I am not insane, and everything that happens is real, and not my imagination; but then, I wouldn't have to worry, would I? Everyone would be dead, and I could go on as I see fit.  
  
But now, as I watch this pathetic screen (which could be so much better if father would let me work on it,) dances my twin marionettes. Zim and Gir, oblivious actors in my little play, where even the actors don't know the lines. I can feel myself grinning as I look on; today will be a bright day for Dib indeed…  
  
"Now, we'll be learning about-" Mrs. Bitters, hah! How pathetic, that old hag sitting at her desk, droning on and on, depressive as ever. Makes me wonder why she lingers here, destroying children's hopes and dreams. Probably preparing them for life I suppose, but I don't need it, not today; so there is no point in listening.  
  
Instead, my eyes are glued on Zim, who seems to be twitching under my unwavering stare. Irkens, as I have learned their name, may be different from humans in many ways, but obviously they still feel when a cold stare is upon them. I grin at this thought, that despite all differences, Zim is just as pathetic under a grim stare as any human.  
  
Its very, very entertaining to watch him squirm. He twitches again, but this time looks about worriedly, until locking gaze with me. As if in chaos, I can see the very sparks of our gazing collision, slamming into the face of a child, who seems to squirm as well, as if he can feel it. The green-skinned alien narrows his gaze at me, as if trying to be fearsome. I just smirk.  
  
"Mrs. Bitters!" I can hear the girl behind Zim yell, what was her name? Oh yes, Zita. "Mrs. Bitters!"  
  
As if on que, Mrs. Bitters slides through our eye-lock, then speaks. "Yes, Zita?"   
  
"Zim and Dib are creeping me out. Can we toss them out for today?" Sniveling, whining child. Get a spine, and learn to deal with things. You won't always have someone to get rid of people.  
  
Again, I see him twitch, and leap up from his desk pointing, yet he doesn't look away. That pathetic Irken has more courage then I gave him, and in turn I stand, grinning darkly. Dance for me, my little marionette. Show me where you think the play should go. Dance… dance away.  
  
"Yes… maybe they'll destroy themselves as well." Mrs. Bitters cold gaze flickered to me, than Zim, portraying a mental image of leave. Leave and stay outside. You are flung from this school today at my will. It doesn't bother me in the least; it just gives me more time with my play.   
  
Moving on que, I left, feeling mentally Zim trailing close behind him. "Well, Zim, look what you've done. Flung us out of class. Out of school even…" Mere small talk. Something needed to be said, and I had nothing better to mention.  
  
Grunting behind me, he followed smoothly. Thud. Thud. Thud. Such drab strides lacking any sort of emotion. Grinning still, I gazed upwards at the doors, and pushed them open, gazing across concrete. Yes, today was well indeed, and from the look of it now, it would be brighter.   
  
Grimly, I looked at Zim, "Well, Zim, we've got a whole afternoon. I suppose you'll be heading back to your home, as always." I chuckled. He was so predictable. "You know, you never do anything normal. You sit at home, and come to school." I leaned towards him, "And you know… no one accepts you."   
  
With another chuckle, I left the building, striding proudly across the grounds, chin held highly in the air. I desired more such things, more glory, more fickle promises. I thrived off them now, and if it wasn't obvious, it never would be. Never at all.  
  
"DIB!" It shouted behind me, and I whirled to face him, and again our gazes struck, casting off sparks of hate, destruction, and glory. "You…" He seemed at a lack for words under my gaze. I was getting better at my meek intimidation, and it showed clearly on Zim's face. He was flinching, yet he dared not look away, lest he prove humankind was superior. So he stayed his hand, contacted eyes glazed with fear.  
  
I stepped forward, a smirk playing across the corner of my mouth. What fun, what fun, I am certain I was shouting to myself as I stared him down, turning him into a mere cowering lump. A beaten dog before a angered master. "What Zim? You never say anything important, so what in your empty skull could you have to tell me? You're 'sorry?' Laughter? Or some stupid insult, like… 'filthy human-child' or 'sniveling earth-beast?' PATHETIC!" I barked at him, and stepped forward again, "JUST PATHETIC! You… are nothing."   
  
Certainly, I struck something deep within him that made him re-coil, and firmed his own resolve to rebel against me. "DIB-THING! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, ZIM!" His own yell was much akin to a small growl. It was nothing, and again I stepped forward. He was breaking.  
  
"Poor, poor little Zim. Scared… of me…?" I grinned fully now. I must have looked like some grim specter of evil to him now, and he had angered it. "Scared of little old Dib? Well, well, what for, Zim? Oh, Zim, are you flinching? You are, aren't you?" Bursting out laughing, my gaze lifted off him to throw my head back. "Pathetic, just plain PATHETIC!"  
  
An interesting turn, though not a turn at all. Just meek dialog that was needed to push things forward, make things work. Driven I was by the tales in my head, they lingered, whispering their sweet nothings in my head still. Oh how man can be enthralled so. If only he could know this desire leaping about in my mind, and then he would truly understand my need for this, my need for every action to be perfect; unflawed, and it was.  
  
Where was his voice, I pondered, why was he not retorting? I paused from my full-hearted laughter, to gaze at the shocked Irken. I could see it in his eyes. He thought I went off the deep end. Fallen off the cliff of insanity, and to far to ever climb back up. Oh how wrong he was. With a swift dash, I was right in front of him, face mere inches away from his. Did he tremble? No! He denied my what I so needed fully. My lust for his fear was unquenched. How dare he!  
  
All he gave me was a single murmur, and ran. "COWARD!" I shouted after him, as his form left my sight. Power, I could feel the power over my little puppet in my hands. It was sublime. Pure bliss, every moment. If I couldn't have respect from those around me, I would have them cower before me. And they would pay for everything they ever did to me. They would regret rejecting me.  
  
But now was not the time for me to stand idly, and thus I ran home, as fast as possible. 


	2. Plans

Author's Note: This chapter is shorter than the first. Writer's block. Feh. I need ideas...   
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these people.  
  
I drummed my fingers on my desk, grinding teeth together anxiously. After today's conflict, I felt energetic, lacking a normal desire to try and convince the oblivious masses. No, I would sit here, and monitor my little camera whilst working on my latest plan. Smug grin I had worn only hours ago had melted away to bare grimace. There had been no activity at all, and it was not pleasing.  
  
Giving an angry grunt, I minimized the camera feed, and started running swift gaze over schematics for a weapon. It was nice, but only in mere development stages, and not really worth my time at the moment. I was too busy thinking about my confrontation. Why hadn't he retorted? Why in all the world did he let ME win?  
  
I rose, mumbling slightly to myself, when an idea, or, perhaps some twisted truth, hit me. He was planning something. Of course! I yelled at myself, Why didn't I think of it before? He must be planning something, something important. Spinning quickly, I sat myself in front of the monitor again, pulling up the camera feed.   
  
My intuition was right. There he was, working on something. I'm sure I cursed at myself for not having the hind-sight to think about placing the camera somewhere strategic, other than in his lab. Typing in quick key-strokes, I managed to get the camera to zoom in a bit more, making Zim's back slightly larger, though it gave me nothing on what he was working on. A frown played across my face as I leaned in.   
  
"Damnit." I cursed audibly at Zim, "Move…" Yet again he disobeyed me, leaving me aggravated. He knew how to press my buttons unconsciously, as if he has some ability to sense every time I watched him.   
  
Silently I prayed, hoping that the insane little robot would run in and cause Zim to move from his place, yet such desires were left unfulfilled. Rage welled in me, and I grasped the nearest object, a small book, and flung it at the wall. Its weak thud missed me ears, yet did not miss the ears of those about. After a quick reprimand from Gaz, who at the moment was walking by my door, I continued.   
  
How long was he going to stand there? I questioned, before deciding that it would be far better to set the camera on record, and get to working on MY plan. And a brilliant plan it was indeed, I reaffirmed myself, Just brilliant.  
  
You see, I don't need large, flashy things to get the job done. I need brute force. Power in its most raw form, and I was working on the schematics of the ultimate weapon. It'd be an energy based one, able to be carried by someone with the stature of me without having to be worried about a kick from it. Unlimited ammo as long as the power core was charged. Sleek, simple, and powerful. My ideal weapon.  
  
It wasn't the brightest idea, I must admit, making a weapon, but the lure of it was just too much for me to bare. It would render everything else useless, and whoever had it would have power. I would have power. If no one would listen to me, I'd force them to listen. I was being driven by the very idea that it would make everyone believe me. I had no thoughts of the capabilities of the weapon at the time though. I had no idea what I could do with it, nor had the idea that I could use it against Zim. Such thoughts were below, or beyond me. Dib needed no such thoughts, or… so I thought.  
  
Before I could do anymore real work on the weapon, I was distracted by the brilliant orange flashing of three words. Video feed cut. I swore I shook with rage at the very idea he had found my cleverly hidden camera, and that I may not have gotten anything from the recordings. Curse him.  
  
But I would not be daunted by that. Grabbing a small bag, and tossing a filled squirt gun in, I felt the need for some simplistic revenge. I quickly passed through my home, then darted up the streets towards Zim's house. I could feel myself grinning.  
  
I stood before the horrific monstrosity of bad taste, plastic gun held firmly in left hand. Mechanic gnomes on the front yard cast their red gaze on me, and I grinned at them. Come to me, I beckoned, Force my hand, try to hurt me. I dare you. They didn't move at my mental thoughts, and I was left with a macabre grin.   
  
Calmly I waltzed into the yard, purposely ignorant of the red gazes still upon me. Why should I care about pathetic little machines? They for once, didn't bother me, and I was left on my way, tapping lightly on the door.  
  
"Whooooooooooooooooo isssss eeeeet?" Came the high-pitched squeal that belonged none other than Gir.  
  
Giving a grunt as a reply, Gir pulled open the door, saying nothing, too engrossed with drinking some sort of slushie. As soon as he laid gaze upon me, he let out an idiotic scream, followed by a massive yell of "Dibbah!"  
  
Scowling at the bot, I gave a firm kick at it, which really did nothing, since it seemed he had already taken liberty to attach himself to my leg like a child. "Zi-im…" I called out, stepping into his base. "Ziiiii-im…"  
  
"Masta's not home right now!"  
  
"Shut up." I barked at him. Sniveling little thing, I was certain it was lying to me, just like everyone else; but the idea of Zim being away was a good one for me. It gave me a brief period of time to gaze at what he had been working on. I leapt at the idea.  
  
Slinking down to his lab, I looked around again, nodding at where my camera had been removed. Gir was still clinging to my leg, every so often asking 'Whatcha doooin'?' only to get a grunt as a reply. I was in no mood to talk to the broken thing, and its current idiocy bothered me to no ends. Perhaps I thought about quickly destroying it while in Zim's base, leaving it as a gift, but I pushed away the thoughts. I'd do that later, I told myself. Later.  
  
I ran my hand along the Voot cruiser as I passed it, marveling only briefly at its design, before scowling and spitting at it. Filthy, I sneered, Nothing more than grime and scum. I stopped at the table where Zim had been working earlier, to find scraps of metal, and a pushed out schematic. Whatever it was, it was mine now, and I doubted Zim had made a second one just in case I came along.  
  
Cramming it in my sack quickly, I darted back for the elevator up. I'd make a smooth escape with Gir being the only witness. Hopefully, I thought to myself, He'll forget by the time Zim gets home. As I reached the mock-living room, I looked about for a second, then headed out.  
  
"Wheeeeeeere ya goin'?" Gir asked after unlatching himself from my leg.  
  
"… Why do you care?" A cold response on my behalf.  
  
"I dunno." Good. As long as he didn't care, I wasn't bothered.  
  
Though, my plans for a swift retreat were halted by the fact Zim stood in the yard before me. I cursed at myself for being too slow, knowing I could have avoided him by mere minutes if I hadn't have stopped to look at the space craft. Hefting my squirt gun, and aiming at Zim, I smirked.  
  
"So there you are."   
  
"Eh?" Was the returned response, which riled me into speaking again instead of reigning watery pain upon his head.  
  
"Fool. Are you that pathetic to not notice that I was looking for you?"  
  
He seemed to flinch, "Eh. I noticed."  
  
Idiot. Pathetic, weak idiot. He just couldn't have said something satisfying. He had to go on being oblivious. Face contorting into brief anger, I simply squirted him in his face, making me laugh at his pain. The very fact that he was now sprawled across the ground made me chuckle, and the fact he was felled by a stream of water was even more rewarding. I loved every second.   
  
Giving a slight sigh, I walked towards him, giving a firm kick to the stomach before I left. "Goodbye Zi-im!" This round came out with me as the winner, and I was pleased. I now had the upper hand, unbeknownst to both me and Zim. 


	3. From the Known

Author's Note: I had no idea for Zim's schematics, so I went with a defense thingy, because I thought it would be neat. This chapter is kinda short. I like the little Zen saying at the end. It makes me happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the Zen saying.  
  
  
  
Perched on the edge the edge of my roof, I sat gazing upwards at the graying sky. A thin frown was lain across my face like a burial shroud, completing the air of gloomy about me. Sighing, I leaned back on the roof, staring at a star that was just appearing. Serenity hung above the gloom, leaving me chilled.  
  
I heaved another sigh before I flickered my gaze away. Running a finger along the bridge of my nose, I left myself thinking, 'What was that blueprint of exactly?' I hadn't gotten a good look at it in the first place, and I had traipsed up here as soon as I had returned from his lair. I sat up once more, grabbing the bag that I had thrust the schematics in.  
  
I drug the rolled up paper out, and ran a finger along the edges. Surely I smirked, doing my best to read the swiftly scribbled Irken. Damnit, I scowled, Its too damn hard to read!   
  
Out of every language I had ever looked at, Irken ranked as the number one hardest to read, my own handwriting following quickly behind. It was almost as if they purposely made their alphabet non-sensible, made solely to confuse me.  
  
It pissed me off.  
  
After taking a few moments, and gazed hard upon it, everything mentally changed to English. I could read freely once again. A grin played my mouth as I ran a thin finger along the text, reading the text that was emblazoned along the top, "Blueprint A, model design one-hundred forty-seven..." How uncreative. I knew that Zim was bland with names, usually pertaining to something with doom in it, but this? I resisted the urge to throw my head back and laugh.  
  
One-hundred forty-seven did have, in stark contrast, a sleek look to it, piquing my interest. Tracing a finger along a single line, I smirked. So this is what you were making, huh Zim? A nice, small little thing; and from the looks of it, it wasn't a weapon. That is what struck me as odd. In all the times I had known Zim, when he made things, they were weapons of mass destruction. The fact that this wasn't sent a quiver of shock and enjoyment down my spine. I vaguely knew I was getting to him.  
  
Now, I was right in it not being a weapon, but something more a defensive nature. A shield of some sort, made of some type of energy. What type, I had no idea; but it intrigued me none-the-less. I licked my dry lips, flicking finger down to another line of Irken, struggling to read it. This one line escaped my mind, even when translated to English writing in my own head. It must have been in the Irken tongue.  
  
That pissed me off as well, even more so since it meant to me that I would have to do more studying, and push my current projects to the side like broken toys. If it is not clear, I do not like pushing things aside. Yet, the fact that that one line was written in Irken made me think. Perhaps this defensive shield needed some sort of fuel, and Zim only knew its Irken name. God knows I was wishing at that point for it to have a human counter part.  
  
But what would it do for me? This, this defensive shield? Gah, who was I to know? It would probably have ended up being one of the many projects I gathered, and never used, much like the weapon plans. So many brilliant ideas that would never see the light of day, or be appreciated. Such was my world.  
  
Giving a sigh, I rolled up the schematics, and crushed them back into the sack. I could study the rest of them later. I had all the time in the world. I gestured upwards, and pointed at a random star.  
  
"There. There is the next place someone stares upwards, looking for something."  
  
With that, I leapt from the roof. There was nothing more up there that I needed. The twilight's time with me was over, and I had left it displeased. Better to leave them begging for your presence, than to have you longing for there's. I grinned. Someday, everything would be different. Everyone would know, and they would fear to mock me.  
  
I never really took the time to think out anything I did; it was all just spur of the moment. A sudden flash of brilliance, followed by being blind, and stumbling around in the dark of my mind, scrambling for the light-switch. The mind of a human could be complex, and drastically simple. It never ceased to amaze me. It never ceased to amaze me how stupid the common man could be, and the fact that I was theoretically kin to every single one was completely insane. It was like telling a man a carrot wasn't a carrot, and it was actually an apple, and then trying to get him to understand how it related to anything in the world.   
  
Sometimes I don't understand what I think up, it all just clicks somewhere, and then dies. But not today, oh no. I had a grand idea bouncing around in my mind. If this fuel for the shielding device was known on earth, I could possibly have all the things I needed to make it. Unlike Zim, I could probably get my hands on these things. I would be armed with a metaphorical sword and shield.  
  
The night lay before me, unfurling in several paths. Tonight, I would grace each one with my presence, and they would marvel in my genius. But the only thought that hung in my head at the time was cheeringly playful, crying 'Man can learn nothing except by going from the known to the unknown.' I grinned at that thought. 


End file.
